1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a stand for cooking pot lids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat-resistant pad or trivet. A trivet is an ornamental metal plate on very short legs, used under a hot dish to protect a table.
3. Disclosure Statement
I am not aware of any stand for cooking pot lids. My invention would allow a cooking pot lid to be placed upside down to prevent mess left on the lid from dirtying the counter top.